


this is falling for you when you are worlds away

by xingwoncheol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Tsukishima is clingy, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, but not really, i guess?, karasuno first years turned third years without a new member joining, so they are very very close, well they recently graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol
Summary: Hinata was leaving for Rio, but his relationship with Tsukishima was still very unclear. When they finally resolve things, they already wasted two years, and all they can do is give each other promises that they'll hold onto before they see each other again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	this is falling for you when you are worlds away

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on Taylor Swift's https://open.spotify.com/track/1n8rB9AhxiAvVP1E2c3yOd?si=1KYbLTziRj2kHKFOkht42w
> 
> Was made for #HQSwiftWeek2020 but I was stuck deep in requirements bcoz of uni, but I hope y'all like it owo

The bed felt too big, and Tsukishima felt too cold, so he curls upon himself. It's been a week since Hinata flew to Rio by himself, and it isn't sitting well with the taller how he feels hollow like something was missing.

He isn't dumb— or maybe he is— he just doesn't want to accept the fact that he was longing for the over-energetic bouncing ball of sunshine. And the fact that it hasn’t been weeks yet makes him want to kick his ass to wake himself up because this is not how he was supposed to be feeling. Wasn’t supposed to be lying on his bed like this, when he has important things to do.

Tsukishima should be focusing on moving out to Tokyo for college. He doesn’t have time to mope around and be incredibly sad because he has to get his shit together. He needs to show Hinata that he’s doing well even with him away.

But how can he do that when everything is making him want to follow the other middle blocker to wherever he was? Every busy street was making him remember weekends with just the two of them, with the shorter pulling at his hand as they run through the sea of people. Train rides make him wonder why there aren’t ones that bring him to where Hinata was. And that’s saying something because he wasn’t dumb, and yet he was thinking of stupid shit like that.

Tsukishima turns to bury his face on a pillow. Hinata’s scent was fading away faster than he thought it would, and it makes his heart clench. “Shouyo,” he whispers, shutting his eyes close, heart clenching again.

* * *

“Come on, Yachi, it’s not like I’ll be gone forever. I’ll be back before you even notice I was gone.” Tsukishima watches his friends curl up in each others’ arms, with Yachi sobbing in the middle of the cuddle pile.

It’s been three months since Hinata told the team that he was going to Argentina to learn how to fight independently. It wasn’t something that someone would think Hinata wouldn’t do. The latter extremely loved volleyball, and anyone could see in his eyes that he would do just about anything for the sport. He would do anything for him to be better, preferably the best, in the sport.

But it was just too insane. It caught the whole team off-guard that even Tsukishima himself was left speechless.

Not to be incredibly mean, but the short boy can’t even learn English if it’s not for an exam. How can he survive Rio, where the language was neither Japanese nor even English? He was insane, Tsukishima thinks. Absolutely insane to go to such lengths.

Now that Hinata was leaving, it still felt like a dream for Tsukishima. One that he doesn’t admit he wants to wake up from. But as he hears Yamaguchi joining their only girl friend in crying, the latter was faced with the reality that the Hinata was going away. He’s going to a place where they can’t even see him after a month or two— heck, even a year or two.

It hits him like a ton of bricks, how he feels about the latter leaving. It’s something he’s been pushing at the back of his mind for a while now. Not wanting to accept that Hinata was disappearing to the other side of the world, and not wanting to talk with Hinata about it and what they plan on doing with whatever’s been going on with them if there was even a ‘them’ in the first place.

He flinches once he feels a hand rest on top of his. Tsukishima follows the petite hand to their arm and then looking at the eyes of its owner. 

"Hey." Hinata starts, eyes bright like it always has. Only there's a hint of sadness and uncertainty in it that the other middle blocker wants to take away in any way he can. But then the smaller reaches to cup his face, and that was it for Tsukishima. He shivers, letting out a shuddering sigh before leaning to the other's touch.

The action makes Hinata smile, encouraged to continue caressing the taller's face. He savours this since the tall tsundere isn't particularly fond of skinship.

"You sure you don't want to join that cuddle pile?" Hinata motions to their friends still cuddling, but are now watching the previously unattended movie they were supposed to be watching. Tsukishima mock-cringes, shaking his head. "No, thanks."

The smaller's hand was warm against Tsukishima's face, making him close his eyes and sigh (again) in content. Hinata didn't seem to mind when the taller grips on his forearm before cuddling against it before taking it to his lips. "I'd rather spend more time with you."

He smiles against the back of the latter's hand as he sees his face turn into a shade of pink. He stares at him for a moment longer, unconsciously wanting to embed every single detail of Hinata's face into his mind.

"That's unfair," he breathes, "If you say things like that, I'd rather just stay here."

"Then stay." Tsukishima hates that sadness in his own voice, still not ready to admit how devastating Hinata leaving is. "You can still learn many things here, too, you know."

It was intimate; how calm and quiet they were talking to each other. Something Tsukishima found very hard to believe a conversation with Hinata could ever be like, but couldn’t see himself hating it.

“Kei.”

The man in question flinches, tears suddenly accumulating at the back of his closed eyes. He shakes his head in answer. “Hey, look at me.” He does as told, and his breath hitches as he sees Hinata’s eyes, boring into his very soul, trying his best to make the taller keep his eyes on him. And honestly, he doesn’t even need to try.

“Do you want to go outside?” the shorter breaks eye contact for a split second to spare a glance to their friends, pretending to be focusing on the movie. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at this before nodding and standing up, offering his hand to Hinata.

On their way out of his bedroom, he doesn’t let go of the shorter’s hand. Instead, he threads their fingers together before lightly squeezing the other’s hand. When they reach the backyard, Hinata sits down on the porch, pulling Tsukishima down with him, so the latter sits down- reluctantly so- beside him, not leaving a space between them.

Hinata takes note of this, smiling up at the latter before snickering. “What are you laughing at, Shrimp?” The shorter rolls his eyes at the retort. “No one else would’ve guessed that you’d be clingy.” He replies.

“Oh, and of course, you know?” Tsukishima smirks down at the shorter, who only huffs in answer. They stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. One that both never really thought they could bask on in each other’s presence, but found out otherwise after a short amount of time.

Hinata is looking up to the sky, the moonlight hitting his face ever so beautifully. And Tsukishima stares, embedding his face- this moment- into his mind. It takes a while before Hinata feels eyes on him and turning around to look at the latter. He smiles at the taller, giggling as giddy butterflies fill his stomach. Tsukishima smiles back, and Hinata feels his heart jump to his throat.

Tsukishima didn’t always smile, but every time he does, Hinata was always thankful that he was one of the lesser people to be graced with such a beautiful sight. He reaches out his hand to touch the latter’s cheek, and like before, the latter closes his eyes and nuzzle onto it. With a soft smile, Hinata watches fondly, trying hard not to kiss the latter. Oh, how he wanted to do it. The only thing stopping him was the fact that this thing between them, like how it is in the years that passed, was still not clear. And so, with a sigh, Hinata speaks up his mind.

“We need to talk.” Tsukishima’s eyes immediately open at this, his heart dropping. This was what he had been dreading to happen. And it was happening now, of all times, when the shorter was bound to be so far away. They had all the time in the world to do this back then; why did the latter choose to do this now? Tsukishima thinks Hinata was heartless. “Honestly, it’s been a long time coming, don’t you think?”

“You’ll be going far away, anyway, why should we talk about it now?” Hinata flinches at this, taking his hand from the latter’s face. He was surprised at Tsukishima’s sudden rise of voice and the fact that he didn’t want to talk about the things between them when he’ll be gone for a long while, even now that he was going away. The shorter tries to hold his tears back, but finds himself unable to as he sniffles and wipes his tears away.

“Now, you’re just cruel.” Tsukishima feels his chest squeeze on itself tightly at Hinata’s expression, and he instantly regrets his words. “Do you expect me just to let it be like this? Without even knowing what the hell I was for you?”

“We’ve been acting like boyfriends, holding hands, dilly-dallying every other weekend. You bring me home every night, kissing me on the forehead before you go home. Was all that just a friendly gesture? Do you think normal friends do that? No!” In his rage, Hinata stands up, 

“Do you expect me just to leave and then come back, wanting to continue whatever the hell this,” the shorter gestures between the two of them, “is when I don’t even know in the first place?” 

The latter opens his mouth only to close it, not knowing what to say. This thing going on between them has been coming along since summer break before their second year. They go around bickering like always, but there was a fondness for each that grew inside both of them as it continues.

Constant bickering turned into flirting. Night outs, together with their friends, turned into chances of spending more time outside of school together. And before they knew it, they were going out on weekends (when volleyball practice was off, of course), walking hand-in-hand while they’re walking on their way home. Simple things that changed seemed natural for them, and still, no one spoke about it.

It went on like that until now, so Tsukishima assumed that the shorter doesn’t want to commit to it and that whatever it is between them would end in highschool. So he didn’t speak up even when his heart tightens every time he sees Hinata being too close to Kageyama or anyone in and outside the team. Or whenever Hinata smiles so bright, one day when practice ended early, and the sun makes him glow even more brilliant, it makes Tsukishima want to kiss him. He can’t speak even when he wants to utter his outmost feelings to the latter. He never speaks because he doesn’t think he can handle whatever reality his mind has conjured. He cannot handle rejection, especially when it will come from Hinata.

Up until now, Tsukishima thought like this, never really knowing that Hinata somewhat thinks the same way. “I’m sorry,” the taller whispers, taking Hinata’s hand in both of his. “I didn’t know you felt that way about our situation. I just assumed I was having these feelings on my own, I’m sorry.”

“You could’ve said something!” Both had tears streaming down their face as Hinata stands up in rage. “I’ve been waiting for you all this time, why didn’t you say something?” Tsukishima then pulls the latter into his arms, holding the latter like his life depended on it. He nuzzles his nose on top of the shorter’s head, whispering apologies for staying quiet until now. Now, when their time was limited.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid, thinking like that.” He mumbles against the top of the latter’s head. “I was supposed to be the brighter one, but you make me stupid.”

“Hey.” the shorter pulls away from the hug, glaring at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tsukishima sniggers at this, heart feeling lighter than it has in years. “It means I may have caught your stupid.”

At this, Hinata looks genuinely offended that the taller starts laughing aloud, making the latter glare harder at him. But it soon dissolves into a fond smile as he starts laughing along with Tsukishima. 

And the night goes on like that, with just the two of them, the moon looking on, shining bright that Tsukishima thinks it’s Hinata’s doing, smiling like that, glowing more brilliant than the sun could ever shine on for the moon to be this luminous.

* * *

“Don’t forget to message us, okay? You know how wifi works, right? We have a group chat in kakao; the five of us. It doesn’t charge you for messaging if you're connected to a wifi. Don’t hesitate to talk to us when you feel lonely, okay?” Kageyama and Yamaguchi watch with fond- albeit, teary- eyes as Yachi blabbers her concerns for the person who was about to board the plane off to a different country, in about half an hour less.

Hinata laughs fondly and nods to answer Yachi’s never-ending questions and reminders, while Tsukishima stands behind his other two friends, gaze away from the scene. He didn’t want to send the latter off, but he didn’t have the heart to do so. Not when they cleared the whole misunderstanding away, and their situation seemed less confusing. Nevertheless, he also didn’t have the guts to see Hinata leave with his own two eyes. (He doesn’t want to admit it, but he just might cry.)

So Tsukishima keeps his earphones in and doesn’t look anywhere near whatever’s happening in front of him. He tries his best not to get lured into the shorter practically silently screaming for Tsukishima to look at him or at least wave goodbye. He keeps still, hands in both of his pockets until he feels a nudge on his arm.

“Are you sure you’re not going to say goodbye to him?” His best friend queries from in front of him, shaking him out of his trance, accidentally making him look forward. His eyes catch Hinata’s, and his resolve finally cracks as he speedwalks to where the latter was already waiting for him, arms wide open to welcome him in a hug. He feels his throat contract as a sob wretches through him, insistently hugging Hinata as if he were just to vanish.

“You’re just a baby in that stoic, stone-hearted beanpole body of yours.” Tsukishima’s laugh was choked on a sob; he couldn't get mad at the latter even if he tried. "Were you really planning on not uttering a word at me before I leave?”

The taller shakes his head no before sniffling then answered. "What was I supposed to say? I did all I can to make you stay last night."

"You could at least tell me you'd wait or demand me to stay faithful." Tsukishima scoffed, sobs finally turning to little hiccups as he replies, "I'll make sure to curse you and the person you'll be replacing me with if you ever plan on doing so."

"Regardless, I don't think I need to tell you that I'd be waiting. Because that's a given even if you don't tell me to. You have me, Shou. Always remember that." Hinata startles as his lips were taken in a kiss that was desperate to convey everything Tsukishima wanted to tell him, but they didn't have time.

"I'll miss you. Hurry and come back." the taller whispers against his lips before pulling away. He cups Hinata's face, wiping away the tear that was staining his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have made you speak at all." It was the shorter's turn to sob, clinging to Tsukishima's neck, burying his face there as he whispers promises of coming back as fast as he can. And that he was Tsukishima's too.

They were pulled out of their trance when they hear the intercom announcing Hinata’s flight, the final call for passengers to board the plane immediately. With this, they pull away from each other, eyes still streaked with tears. “That’s me,” Hinata tells him with sad eyes, smiling. “I know that stupid.” the taller replies, rolling his eyes, sadder than Hinata has ever seen it look before.

Tsukishima feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks back to Yamaguchi, tears in his eyes too, addressing their friend. “Shou, you need to go, or you’ll miss your flight.” Yachi was bawling her eyes out by now, and Tsukishima remembers they weren’t alone just now, but doesn’t have half a mind to be embarrassed with what they did and said in front of their friends. He has all the time after Hinata leaves. He suddenly feels a pang in his chest at the thought of not seeing the other for a long time, but they already said their piece. And he means what he said, with every fibre of his heart and soul. He knows Hinata believes every word he uttered. And he’ll take that; keep it until Hinata was in his arms again.

“Bye, you guys. I’m going to miss you all.” As the short boy utters this with a teary smile, he was engulfed with a hug from the group - with Tsukishima not holding back at all. They release him all at once, then Hinata grabs his duffel bag, swinging it to his shoulder before walking away.

Before he could disappear in the sea of people though, Tsukishima calls for him. “Shouyou, I--!” The man in question turns around, flailing his hands, in a very Hinata way. “Don’t! Don’t say it!” He shouts back, continuing. “Tell me when I come back. If-- If you still do.”

The taller smiles at him, nodding. “Okay,” he whispers, seeing the latter smile back at him, nodding too. Hinata waves goodbye once more before boarding the plane.

Tsukishima lets out a quivering sigh before turning around to his friends who were equal parts bawling. He laughs under his breath; he still has these idiots. He’ll be fine. They weren’t promised tomorrow, but he’ll hold on to every promise they made. He won’t let the other grow and change into a different person on his own. Tsukishima has his own change to deal with. And with every change, he knows, the shorter will just occupy a bigger space in his heart.


End file.
